


他是他的朋友/HE WAS A FRIEND OF HIS

by JoeyMarvin



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, COVID-19, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, HE, Hurt/Comfort, Inheritance, M/M, Medical Procedures, Regret, Salvation, Silent Love, Silent Protagonist
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyMarvin/pseuds/JoeyMarvin
Summary: 罗莎蒙德在其母亲死后意外得到一笔来自号称是亡父的遗产，觉得事有蹊跷的她顺着线索拨开层层迷雾，最终发现父亲约翰年轻时的一段尘封往事……
Relationships: Eurus Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Greg Lestrade & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Harold Finch/John Reese, Harry Watson&Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Lee Fusco / Leila Smith, Leila Smith&John Reese&Harold Finch, Mary Morstan & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Molly Hooper & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Mrs. Hudson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson&Leila Smith&Harold Finch&John Reese, Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson/Original Female Character(s), Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson/Original Holmes Character(s), Sherlock Holmes & Harry Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes&John Watson&John Reese&Harold Finch, Sherlock Holmes/Janine, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	1. 混世魔王

**Author's Note:**

> 题目：取自李安导演著名电影作品《断背山》的插曲——《HE WAS A FRIEND OF MINE》
> 
> 版权：我想拥有并狂热爱他们——但他们从来都只属于彼此。

各个时候看起来我都是个彻头彻尾的“混世魔王”，一点儿女孩儿的模样都没有，我习惯梳短发且穿不惯裙子，多年一向如此。然而性别无法作假，生理性状让我从“假小子”逐渐过渡到“女汉子”。

从小我就喜欢不定期的离家出走，其实当时就是满城闲逛，也是奇了，几乎每次都能被警察逮到再扭送回家。大一点儿曼城闲逛发展成成开始在几个朋友家来回借宿，当然也在酒吧喝到过烂醉……次数多到数不清，我妈开始还管管我，后来发现实在拿我没辙便就此作罢，任我过放浪形骸的生活。

罗莎蒙德·华生，正是在下。罗莎蒙德意为“世间的玫瑰”，玫瑰是英国的国花，代表热爱，可悲的是我从来就没在沐浴爱的环境里成长过，至少我不记得。

我不喜欢家里的惯性，不喜欢我妈，也不喜欢我爸，因为我没怎么记事儿的时候他就死了，所以我对他谈不上认识，更说不上了解，记忆中的他的模样一直是模模糊糊的。关于父母的过往，我知之甚少。只晓得他们相识于2014年中旬，那可真够久远的，难以想象已经是二十六年前的事儿了。

我时常觉得自己的心理年龄堪比耄耋老者，又觉得自己依旧在人生道路上刚刚起步。得说我活得很……那个词儿重定向来着，噢对-“拧巴”。我和我妈不对付，从思想观念到生活习惯，还有对人对事的看法等等，总之是在各种尺寸上的不对付。所以不知从何时开始，我做什么都想和我妈对着干，她要我往东，我就偏要往西不可，两人动辄就因为一点儿鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿吵得天翻地覆。

我没去上大学，而不是我学业不精，只是我志不在此。说实在的上大学有什么用呢？被一些满脑子充斥排斥理想主义的青年包围，然后再让那群所谓的“老师”给自己灌输不切实际的幻想吗？在我看来大学已经转变成了收费昂贵且疯狂腐朽的派对，随处可见的只有满脑子性欲的淫虫，酒鬼以及嗑药者，当然这些只是我当时的看法。

毫不避讳地讲，我承认自己也磕过那么一两回，少不经事的时候谁又没干过一两次蠢事呢？不过我懂得控制也从不上瘾，这绝对不是自我夸耀。沾染毒品可不是什么好事儿，绝对不值得提倡。我也曾经嗨到过不省人事，情况严重到被送去医院急救。只因那次我给自己注射的吗啡超了量，那之后我便再也没沾过任何东西，即使是最没药劲儿的大麻糖。医生说我注射的吗啡溶液溶度达到了百分之七，没被及时送医的话只怕就要去见撒旦了。若你要问为什是这个百分比，我也不晓得，只是记忆里有个人好像提到过这个数字，至于是谁我不记得了。在此我还是要说一句非常郑重的题外话——珍爱生命，远离毒品！切记！切记！

话说回来，自从离家后我便开始各种走运。我和几个朋友合伙用凑的少得可怜的钱在伦敦市中心居然能兑下一间不小的餐厅。店面我们当然没能力买了，所以是租的，不过租金不仅见鬼的便宜还直到现在都未涨一分，开始的两年甚至还是按月支付的，这简直就是天上掉馅饼啊！以至于最近两次房东先生来收租的时候我都有些不好意思了，餐馆生意走上正轨，营业额也在逐年攀升，再按照原价给租金我自己都觉着有点儿说不过去。

房东先生是这间餐厅的前任老板，他对这儿有着极深厚的感情，他坦言不继续做下去只是因为自己年纪大了，而他儿子又志不在继承家业。不过房东一再宽让租金也不是无条件的，他的要求很简单——第一：不可以改变餐厅名字和室内装饰的原本风貌；第二：只允许特定程度的翻新和烹饪器材的引进或者是更换，这完全不成问题，还让我们省了一大笔开销。

餐厅规模虽然不大，职责分工依然明确——我就算是行政总厨了，侍应生是贝利，弗瑞曼负责采买，巴顿负责调酒，本尼主管账目。你大概能通过名字看出来，我的合伙人都是糙汉子。鉴于本人天生自带的“爷们儿”属性，自打认识，我就和他们处成了好哥们儿，而汉子们也都知道我其实是喜欢姑娘多一点的，好在现在已经不是三十几年前了，更何况英国在这方面早早就走在了世界前沿。

虽然我生活中确实挺男性化的，但我心理和生理上都认同自己归根结底还是女性，我不是跨性别者，也没有性别认知障碍，我是个地地道道的——双性恋。我谈过男友也交往过女友，在同性恋爱关系中我并不会因为性格、外貌就明确两人之间谁“攻”谁“受”。世事无绝对，分攻分受是很狭隘的想法，“爱就是爱”，情到浓处应当想怎么来就怎么来，这一点我不接受任何反驳。顺便说一下，现在我是单着的。而除了我，店里还有两个性少数群体的成员，就是本尼和弗瑞曼。他俩是前年结的婚，弗瑞曼比本尼大五岁，他俩结婚的时候本刚过20，真是有够早婚的，但我不得不承认他俩确实无比登对并且相当恩爱。总而言之，我过得还不错，我们的创业也还算成功。

然而生活注定不会一帆平顺的。去年八月我妈体检查出腹腔异物，那是我理解不上去的医学术语，但是病理报告单上就是这么写的——胃下间质瘤。就是一个瘤子呗，割掉就好了，我想得倒很容易。我捧着康乃馨去巴茨医院探望她，没想到半年没见，她竟然一下子老了十岁。我虽然叛逆，虽然在和她的互相折磨中已经对她丧失了无法填补的情分，但我真的不想她离开，说到底我还不想当那个真正意义上的孤儿。

关于她的病情，医生说心有郁结是一方面诱因，再就是饮食不健康。它的肿瘤大小异于常人，虽然表面上看不出来什么，可根据医学造影查出的尺寸判断，它存在的时间可不短。医生建议马上手术，只有切掉癌变的部分后再检查它的病理才能知道它的性状。良性万事大吉，但如果是恶性，那就只能生死有命富贵在天了。

母亲的主治医生叫莫瑞，他为我们提供了医院里最优质便利的服务，我本来以为他和我们家的家庭医生有关联，后来才知道他是我爸的旧相识。他曾在一零年代英国出兵阿富汗的时候给我爸当过勤务兵，还救过我爸。

没错，我的父亲——约翰·华生，参过军，打过仗，是个军医。其实我最早对他有所了解就是在我离家那年，而在那之前，我对父亲的记忆仅仅停留在6岁。我妈鲜少，不，是根本就没怎么提过他，就像他有多么十恶不赦，活该被遗忘。这也是我和她之间一切矛盾的主要源头。

因为父亲这个角色在成长中的缺失，上学时期有不少同学说我闲话，诸如“有娘生没爹养” “真可怜没爸爸”有几个不要脸的胆敢叫我“野种”，被霸凌我无所谓的，可捎带上家人这我可忍不了。一个男生曾为此付出惨痛代价，被我打掉两颗门牙。

我记得很清楚，那天我本来是要上阁楼找某次夏令营的纪念册，结果在一个沾满蜘蛛网的纸箱子里翻到几本旧相簿，我爸影像出现的照片，有他的那部分都被撕掉了。被撕扯的相纸边缘毛毛躁躁，相纸纤维和塑料薄膜胡乱地支棱在一起纠缠着，不得不说她真是连剪子都不屑于用一下。

我早就料到了相片的下场，并未过多惋惜，但压在箱底的一份简历吸引了我的目光。那是一份求职简历，简介上写到约翰·华生曾在阿富汗服兵役、军衔上尉、是在巴茨医院受训过的医学博士，第二页右上角还有一张分辨率不是很高的寸照。令我费解的是他应聘的工作只是某外科诊所的临时医生，这未免大材小用了吧。就算我是门外汉也知道凭着这份简历，他完全可以在伦敦任何一家大医院轻松谋上个有正式编制的职位，就像莫瑞那样。我想不通这点，便急匆匆拿着那几张纸下楼向老妈求证，没想到她看到那份简历不由分说便从我手里一把夺去，我是眼见着她把那人的脸庞和那些文字撕得粉碎的。耶稣上帝啊!她怎么敢？

那一刻我为自己的成长经历自惭形秽，尤其是当得知父亲竟有一个那么英武坚韧、为国效力的形象之后。而在此之前我竟然连他是医生都不知道，华生太太什么都不肯告诉我，什么都不愿让我知晓。“那好，我走！”这是当时脑子里仅有的想法，这个家我实在是待不下去了，这样的妈我也没法每天看着她的脸过生活。所以没错，就在那天，高中毕业的第三天，我卷铺盖“滚蛋”了。当时怒火中烧，我承认自己有赌气的成分。从那之后到现在的这些年，我见她的次数屈指可数，除了逢年过节也很少再回家去。可自从知道她病了，还病得不轻，又亲眼看到她瘦成皮包骨头的苍老模样……我内心五味杂陈，那些天我不断地问自己是不是做错了某些事，却又不敢太往深里想……

十一月中旬，她腹部的肿胀变得更为明显，肉眼可见，用手一探就能摸到。正因如此，她总算在莫瑞医生的再三催促下答应了手术。之所以拖了许久是因为她想“多撑些日子”，她想挺过圣诞节、撑过新年，总之多活一天是一天。现在想想，我当时不应该任由她拖时间的，如果及时手术结果说不定会完全不一样……

主刀是莫瑞的高徒，业务一级棒。根据现行的英国医疗行业标准，患者家属和主治医师要在术后的第一时间进行对接。在洽谈室，医生把切下来的肿瘤放在一个不锈钢盆里特意端出来给我看，这也是正规的医疗程序之一。我看着那些切下来的组织胃里一阵泛酸，而最让我震惊的莫过于他当着我的面把切除的部分上称计量了，竟然足有五磅重！

手术虽然成功，但是好是坏还得看病理报告单怎么说。一周后病理化验结果出了，是恶性。果不其然，当时单看切除的腐肉尺寸就觉得很不正常。尽管我满怀希望地祈求她别死，但既定结果并不会因为谁的祈求就真做改变。莫瑞医生提醒我得开始着手为她准备后事了，而“上帝保佑”不过是世人麻痹自己的口头禅而已。

梅丽·华生的离世迅速又平静，术后半个月她体内的癌细胞开始重新扩散，严重的脱水和消瘦让她几乎丢失了免疫力，她甚至失去了消化靶向治疗药物——伊马替尼的能力，大多数时间她都在昏睡着挂营养液。不出我所料，就算在她弥留之际，也没和我交代关于我爸的一件事、一句话，哪怕一个字。她唯一跟我交代的是死也不和我爸葬在一起，合葬更不可能，而且拒绝和他葬在同一个墓园，墓志铭上一定要用“梅丽·伊丽莎白·莫斯坦”这一全名，而拒绝镶刻“梅丽·伊丽莎白·华生”，我一一答应，我会照她的意愿去做。

我不是傻子，我知道爸妈之间一定是发生了些什么，才导致我妈这么厌弃我爸，单单是早逝绝不足以让一个女人这样讨厌甚至痛恨自己的丈夫。连带着，她让我觉得自己也被她讨厌，同时没被她爱也不曾被她呵护过。带着这些疑惑我浑浑噩噩了许多年，这导致我无法为她的离世而感到悲伤，显得我人很冷血是不是？就好像没有共情力一样。

她走那天，本来阴雨连绵的伦敦意外放晴，我也不禁长出一口气。这对她是解脱，某种意义上对我更是。可甚至在葬礼散场后我也没流一滴泪，我真就是哭不出来，尽管上帝能够原谅她，我却依然无法做到。


	2. 天降遗产

料理过家事我立马回归了工作，最近心绪太乱，我不能也不敢让自己有时间去放空。只是差不多是从葬礼结束后开始，我的手机总有未接来电，但都是陌生号码。工作时间我不会带电话在身上，又以为是推销电话之类的就没把这当回事儿，我也没那么闲要去回电陌生人。直到一天早晨，餐厅还没开张，我把手机忘在前台后就去忙了……

没过一会儿，本拿着我正在通话中的手机跑到后厨，说有个律师找我。彼时我正在切肉，只得在围裙上胡乱抓了几下把油蹭掉。接起自己的手机，电话那头的是个拥有低沉嗓音的男声：“你好，华生小姐吗？”

“是的，是我，请问找我有什么事吗？”

“华生小姐，我联系你好几天了，给你打了多少通电话可你就是不接。”对方的声音透着明显的无奈。

“实在抱歉，你打来的时间我都在忙。”我不耐烦地询问对方：“说吧，什么事儿找我？”我加快语速，“或者直接告诉我你要推销什么？保险业务吗？谢了，但抱歉，我真不需要，而且我想我该知道你是通过什么渠道搞到我号码的！？”无名火起的我正欲把电话挂断。没想到电话那头带着愠怒回斥我：“听着，这里是塔夫托联合律所。这不是推销广告或者诈骗电话。让我长话短说，你的父亲约翰·华生去世前留有一笔遗产，现在有些继承手续需要你来我们律所办理。”

简直是扯淡，他都死二十年了好吗，怕是骨头渣子都烂透了！我当然不信他的鬼话：“不好意思，你能说的明白些吗？”

“无论如何请尽快来律所一趟吧，请带好你的出生证明、驾照以及确保你记得自己的社保号码，律所地址你可以直接用手机导航，很好找。你过来之后直接自报家门就好，到时自会有人接待你。”

我的一句“那到时见”还没出口，对方就把电话挂了。我不禁撇嘴，脾气倒是不小。不过这语气确实不像骗子，我决定还是去看一看究竟是怎么回事儿。

地图显示塔夫托律所位于苏格兰场警局附近，到了那之后前台很快把我引到律所顶层的一间会客室等待。

会客室不大，我随便拉了一张椅子坐下，开始拄着下巴盯着窗外的天空发呆。

不得不说我最近的经历真是 “匪夷所思”，从妈查出肿瘤开始，到她入院、手术、去世、丧礼,我好像在坐见鬼的过山车。而现在呢，天降的遗产在向我招手了，难道我真会摇身一变成为暴发户？

看来归根结底我还是俗人一个，一想到钱就开始琢磨着应该把店里的设备换一换，有个商用蒸烤一体机箱我关注好一段时间了。嗯……还应该换一个冰柜，再大点儿的那种，最好是带智能恒温分区的。对了还有餐具，前天在唐人街相中了一套中式花纹的餐盘，还有筷子，用筷子早已成为英国人不可逆的潮流……

老爸离世二十年，突然有人告诉我要继承他的遗嘱,一时间我接受无能。妈给我留了什么没，也只留了一栋房子，可我不想住那，那里没有什么美好的回忆，倒不是说她曾经家暴过我什么的，她从没对我动过手，而是家里几乎没有我爸存在的一点影子……哪怕有张照片也好啊。

我把一套备用钥匙交给了姑妈哈莉叶特。她更喜欢我叫她“哈利”。哈利几乎浑浑噩噩了一辈子，是个名副其实的女酒鬼，现在还应该在前面再加一个“老”字，但她是老爸唯一在世的亲人，我不能看着她再受苦了。姑妈没有子嗣，我除了她也再没有一个亲人，哪怕是远房表亲。这要“归功于”我妈吧，她居然一个亲戚都没有，我好歹还有个姑妈。葬礼的时候来给她吊唁的都是她的旧友和同事，除了附近几位老邻居，其他人没一个我认识。我不在家的日子，她宁可在家独守空房，也不肯接济亡夫唯一在世的姐姐。我曾提过两次她都不同意，也不给理由，天可怜见，我那姑妈简直要风餐露宿了，她现在连养老保险金都提不出来。

至于我，反正我无牵无挂，也没什么行李，住哪里都一样。店里进账多的时候我也相对富裕，就会住宾馆、换住各种装修风格的民宿，或者找短租公寓；生意不在高峰期的时候我就睡在店里，搭几个凳子一拼，一张床便有了……

飘散的思绪被传到鼻腔里的一丝迷人味道裹挟，我抬头看见一位女士正背对着会议室的玻璃门站着，她和门廊边的一个人正说着什么，那味道想必是从她身上传来的。那背影身材高挑，肤白腿长，看着就自带一种成熟、优雅的范儿。她身上的香水味儿我不认得，我是个终日泡在厨房里的人，哪懂得什么香水香调呢。我使劲儿吸了吸鼻子，企图记住这份晃若游丝的清冽。

等她转过身又开门走进屋内，我意识到负责人原来是她，而不是之前联系我的那个男的。本以对方为会是一位干练的中年职场女性，没想到她和我差不多年纪的样子，好像还比我要更小一些，一脸的稚气未脱。那是一张很有特质的面孔，你说不上来她哪里特别，但就是那么出尘。

那姑娘——

黑色的卷发披散下来，自然的卷曲一半垂在身后，一半搭在胸前，空调吹出细微的暖风令那发梢在空气中盈盈微颤。她一对儿眉毛细长而弯，没有那种夸张到上扬的高耸眉弓，而是两条婉转温柔的弧度。她整个人因为白得——见鬼的，我想用“晶莹剔透”这个词儿，而显得不大有血色，但是她的脸颊却微微呈现淡粉色，我打赌她没有打腮红，那是相当自然的苹果肌。她脸上一层浅色的绒毛附在双颊，让脸庞看起来就好像熟地透透了的毛茸茸的白桃。我目光最后锁定在她娇嫩欲滴的双唇，那里好似抹了一层蜜……

我看得有些痴了，才反应过来那姑娘正双眉颦蹙地直盯着我在看，而她的瞳色银中带金，蓝中带绿，可比浩瀚星河。

“嘿，小姐，”她的手指十分不耐烦地点了点桌子，“你可是来办正事儿的。”

我收回心神，自觉有些失礼，连忙问她如何称呼。

“夏洛特。”她飞快说道。

“罗莎蒙德·华生，你叫我罗茜就好。”说着我伸出手示意和她握一下，结果她就像没看见一样直接坐到我对面。啊哈，看来她不喜欢无谓的寒暄呐。

她从公文包中拿出一沓文件，并无视了我刚才的话，依然称呼我为“华生”。她语速很快：“华生小姐，你父亲生前曾经买下过一处不动产，地址是贝克街的221B。房屋户型是商住两用的公寓，一共三层，一层有一半是对街门市还附带一间半地下室。”

我搜寻着脑海里的伦敦地图，贝克街离餐厅步行好像也就需要十几分钟而已，我真是无数次从那十字路口经过来着，但楞是没拐去贝克街瞧过一眼，没想到那里竟然会有老爹的房产！

夏洛特继续说：“严格意义上来讲，这套房子不是你父亲留给你的，二十年前他从前房主那里买下的时候出的钱就相当之少，价格低的和当时的伦敦房价对不上。这套房子归入你父亲名下的时候，他已经罹患重病，弥留之际他将这套房子作为遗产赠给了友人。但是你母亲逝世后，这位遗产继承人联系上我，特别委托要我把这套房子重新划到你的名下。”

她说的话太弯弯绕了，什么“遗嘱”“继承”“转赠”的，我感觉自己的两条眉毛狠狠地纠缠在一块儿。很明显，眼看我的脑回路就要不够用了。“‘友人’？男的女的？我爸为什么买房子送朋友而不是留给老婆孩子？那个友人和我爸是什么关系？他叫什么？是我认识的人吗？他现在在哪儿？我能见他吗？还有这房子是违法所得吗？啥叫‘和市值对不上’？”我将连珠炮似的问题向夏洛特一一抛去。

她没给我答案，反而嗔怪我：“这些你就不用管了，总之对方已经办好了一切手续，你只要签字就可以，说真的你不该有任何疑问。是个正常人遇到这事儿只怕都要乐死了，做梦都会笑醒那种，你不是不知道伦敦现在的房价多贵吧,谁会像你似得一直问东问西。”

我依旧没有被她说动，俗话说得好——上赶着不是买卖。

夏洛特看出我的态度，收紧下巴撅着嘴唇，我俩有点儿僵持不下。少倾她起身走到窗边，我目光追随着她，她往窗下望了望又看向我说道：“华生，下面就是苏格兰场，要不我现在就拿着这些材料带你去趟警局如何，相信警察会告诉你我到底是不是在诓你。”

她说的确实有道理，这儿离警察局这么近，她不可能骗到我。不假思索，我拿起笔在她指的几张纸上鬼使神差地签上了自己的大名。

“这就完了？”我问，“这就完了。”她答。

我的天，我是怎么被她说动的！瞬间有些后悔，觉得自己过于草率了，也没好好看看合同，虽然我不懂术语什么的，但是万一有坑可怎么办？这合同能撕吗，当场撕毁合同算我违法吗？真是见了鬼了！

“请停止你那些无聊的疑惑，”她看出我的狐疑，“我明确告诉你这不是骗局，你那愚蠢的小脑袋瓜儿里都想什么呢，我是这间律所的合伙人之一，请不要质疑我的专业性，好吗！？”我被她怼得哑然。

她接着说：“各种税款文件已经提前盖好钢印，全套程序都批下来之后我会直接帮你把相关文件和房屋钥匙放到贝克街你的邻居特纳家，你就不用再费事过来跑了，特纳家很好打听，你到了那儿只要报出你是谁就可以领到钥匙。”

我满脸写着疑问，重要文件居然不是相关方给我，甚至不需要和她继续对接？对于遗产继承这么重要的事儿，中间人居然是——“邻居”？我真的很难想象这里没有猫腻。

“如果还有什么不明白的可以随时电联我。”夏洛特收起职业的严肃递给我一张名片，上面手写有一个手机号，“私人专线。”她补充道。她的指尖刮过我手心的时候，我不禁打了个寒颤，屋里的温暖更衬出她的手寒得像冰。

站起来时我意识到自己的头居然够不到她肩膀，当然了她穿着高跟鞋呢，那样细高的鞋跟儿怕能把汽车轮胎戳爆吧。她头也不回地走出会客室，留我一个人傻呆呆地杵在那儿，而我依然没有消化她刚才的那些话，以及她年纪轻轻就是律所的合伙人。

一回到店里弗瑞他们就凑过来问我到底是怎么个情况，我直说可能在附近得了所房子。他们都替我高兴，我嘴上调侃着为什么不是现金股票之类的逗趣话，心里依然觉得这实在是不可思议。

如果说父亲的遗产继承人是亲人之外的人，那么到底是什么样的“友人”在他心里这么重要？我从没听妈提起过，哦对呦，她也根本不会和我说的。或许她就是在为这个人而和我爸置气呢？或许是爸爸的情人？而现在就在她刚去世的时间点，这人上赶着要我继承遗产，是神通广大到以为我居无定所吗？但其实我并没有。为了照看我？那么大大方方走出来认识一下好了，我不介意多个忘年之交什么的。还是说那人对我爸有愧？但真有必要搞这么神秘吗……我已经开始脑补各种大戏，想象着那位神秘“友人”是某位温柔、美丽、慈祥的女士了。

这天午夜打烊后我特想找个酒吧喝一杯，却不知怎么就晃悠到了贝克街。这小街不长，很快我就看到了221B的门牌。窗户黑着，门市关着。我扒着门市的门往里看了看，看结构这里之前也是间小餐厅，不过现在荒废了。

手不自觉得摸上漆黑的门板，手指沿着门框的纹路抚摸，指肚触碰铜质的门环，门环因为暴露在寒气中而异常冰凉，上面结了一层白霜，顿时感到寒气从指尖刺入肺腑。

我本不想在这个时间造访自己凭空出现的“宅邸”。公寓里不可能有人，我却抬手鬼使神差地轻扣了两声门环，当然无人应答。我摇头晃脑，简直被自己的愚蠢逗笑了，下了台阶正准备原路返回，就看见两位手牵手的老年男子朝我走了过来。

他们年纪比我妈大些，一个头发银白、戴眼镜、拄拐杖，一双大眼睛在凹透镜的衬托下活像两枚琉璃圆球；另一个人头发一打眼看上去是灰白色，细看发根还有一部分是黑漆漆的，身形看上去比另一个人明显高大也更显年轻，他一手插兜，另一只胳膊环着身边人的肩膀。俩人穿着厚实的情侣休闲服，这是再明显不过的一对儿同性伴侣了。

个子稍高的那位先生首先开口：“孩子，这户搬走了，请问你找谁？”

“我知道这户没人，抱歉打扰到你们了，”但既然碰见了附近住户，不如我多问一嘴, “不过请问附近有姓特纳的住户吗？”

他俩互看了一眼，高个儿先生转头复又问我：“姑娘，能否透露下你的姓名呢？”

“华生，罗莎蒙德·华生。”

他转而柔声对我说：“噢，我美丽的小姐，想不到你会在这个时间造访，我是里瑟·特纳，这位是我丈夫芬奇·特纳，请跟我们到家里详谈吧。”说着他抽出放在兜里的一只大手轻抚我的肩膀将我推向旁边的220B。


	3. 首访特纳

实际上我没准备好这么快面对这个，可是他俩盛情难却，就在我犹犹豫豫的当口，芬奇已经先一步将我引进他家屋里了。我有些局促地四下望着，大与空旷是这栋建筑给我的第一感觉。他们家的装饰风格实在是过于简洁了，木色地板，四面白墙，没有壁纸，没有多余装饰，只有简单的实木家具，都是白蜡木纹理。最吸引眼球的是私人定制的超大书架，几乎占满了每一面墙，开敞式和封闭式一个挨一个地按着固定的节奏错落着，架子上的书本琳琅满目，如果有检索牌的话，这就是一间活脱脱的图书馆了。

我正惊叹着，突然就感觉有什么东西在蹭我的裤腿，低头一看，是两只还没成年的小马犬，深褐色的短毛，柔顺得油光锃亮。哦上帝啊，真是太可爱了，我对狗狗可真是一点儿抵抗力都没有。看到这两个毛茸茸的小家伙儿之后，我的紧张感登时消了大半。个头小点儿的那只小家伙儿用漆黑的鼻尖不停戳我的腿肚子，我蹲下身子来回抚摸它们，简直爱不释手，它们就更加肆无忌惮开始狂舔我，拱得我重心不稳一屁股坐到了地上。“哎呦喂。”我嗤笑起来。

“嘿，你们两个有点儿过分了，不能这样对待客人，要有基本的礼貌。”严厉的声音从芬奇嘴里传来，我以为两只毛孩子要遭殃了，肯定免不了一顿训诫，然而他俩只是被主人轻轻揉头。拄拐的芬奇用空闲的那只手把我拽起来，目光温和并面带一种感激之情看着我郑重地说：“你爸爸当年救过我先生的命！”

“喔，据我所知他确实是医生来着，我想救人是理所应当。”对方因为我是救命恩人的女儿而把我当成了感恩的对象，可是对此，因为我不曾经历其中，或者说我对父亲印象模糊所以无感，也不确定代父亲表示“这是应该的”是否合情合理。医生救人确实是分内之事，那么偶尔救治邻居也不难想象吧。

“我们是16年初从美国来的，”里瑟把我引到客厅的超大沙发上坐下，端了一杯茶递给我，烟雾升腾的马克杯藏不住绿茶的清甜。“我们俩之前在美国做计算机方面的相关业务，因为开发一款软件涉及的商业机密而招来杀身之祸。本以为我俩必死无疑，幸好遇到你父亲。那次事件以后我们无法在美国继续生活了，是你父亲的朋友帮助我们来到英国定居的。”他说的轻描淡写，但我已窥见这段总结一定是隐去了一个极其惊心动魄的过去。

“所以我爸爸16年的时候在美国？”我问。

“确切的说，是2015年底，他们当时就在纽约。”

“他们？”

“你父亲和他朋友。”芬奇回答我。

“是帮你们移民来英国的那个人吗？”

“哦，不。那个人是哥哥，和你父亲在一起的人是弟弟。”

“兄弟俩？”我不明所以。

里瑟摇了摇头，有些无奈地看着我，“噢，看来你一无所知啊。是福尔摩斯。福尔摩斯家有三个孩子，两男一女。大福尔摩斯至今还在英国政府就职，他弟弟是个侦探，就是和你父亲关系最要好的人，最小的那个是妹妹，在……”

“咳咳！”芬奇使劲儿咳嗽了两声，打断了他丈夫的叙述，我明显感知到他没让对方把话说完。芬奇接着对我说“那些都不重要，华生小姐。关于221B的所有文件都在我们这，我现在去拿给你。”说着一瘸一拐的人影消失在楼梯旁的小型电梯中，看样子是为了不方便的腿脚特意安装的家庭电梯。

“这绿茶味道真不错啊。”我点头赞叹，“煎绿茶的味道才最好，芬奇很喜欢喝，可惜我们最喜欢的那个小摊并不打算在英国开分店。”里瑟带着嗔怪的语调注视着杯子里扑出的热气。

我边喝着热腾腾的绿茶边四下打量，特纳家的书太多了，虽然我对做学问没什么兴趣，但还是很爱看小说的。里瑟坐在旁边捕捉到我羡慕的神色，“你想看书可以随时过来，我们为你提供无偿借阅，就算你想不还都没事儿，家里的书太多了，少一两本他看不出来，我不会告诉他的。”他笑着冲我眨眼，神色调皮但语气却低沉而温柔。

我说自己尤其喜欢罪案悬疑一类的小说。

“啊，你和我们女儿的爱好一样，她要是在英国的话你们一定会成为好朋友的。”

提到女儿，他目光转向沙发边几上的一枚相框，顺着他的目光瞥过去，照片里是几只大狗围着一个棕色头发的漂亮女孩儿。

“她叫莱拉，在法国做出版工作，平时忙得很，最近一个月连个电话也没打回家来。”对女儿的思念之情溢于言表，目光里甚至飘着一丝不易令人察觉的委屈。我不禁想着，我不在家的时候，梅丽会有这么想我的时候吗……

“介意我问下吗？她是？还是……”

“是我俩的养女，并非代孕宝宝。她一岁半的时候我们照顾过她一阵，但当时我俩还没有精力抚养她。来英国之后才下决心收养她。真庆幸这个决定，还有小熊，我们一家四口。”里瑟微笑。

“小熊？”

“我们相识初期共同养育的狗，比利时的马里努阿犬，最适合做军犬的犬种之一，他很有灵性，我不在身边的时候，小熊是我丈夫最忠诚的护卫。”他指着照片,“这几只是小熊的孩子，小熊早几年先我们一步去了天堂。”不难看出他十分中意那只被唤作“小熊”的马里努阿犬。

“那这两只是？”特别喜欢蹭我的那只小马犬又过来讨欢心，我揉着他毛茸茸的小脑袋瓜儿问。

“这俩小家伙儿是小熊的孙辈了。还有好几只，都送给我们以前的朋友了，目前只剩这对儿姐弟。”

“好可爱，长大了一定很勇猛，哈？”我伸出一只手打算通体抚摸那小伙计的背脊，没想到他顺势把瓜子搭到我掌心，一时间惊得我说不出话。“弟弟好像格外喜欢你呢！”里瑟发出撒娇似的气恼鼻音，“我都还没教过他怎么握手呢。”

“里瑟先生，你是在嫉妒华生小姐吗？”芬奇的声音从打开的电梯门传出，手里拿着一个档案袋边走边挑着眉调侃丈夫，那挑衅对方的眼神令人忍俊不禁。

“他们有名字了吗？”我问芬奇。

他回答说：“还没有，我们一直“好姑娘”“好小伙儿”地叫来着。如果你愿意可以给他们赐名，那将是我的荣幸。”

追忆童年，我也曾幻想过拥有小狗，可是老妈一直不让我养，后来出来开店，没有条件也无暇分心照顾小动物，于是这个愿望不断搁浅。我脱口而出两个名字，“姐姐就叫‘温莎’吧，弟弟叫……‘格兰斯顿’怎么样？”

里瑟从旁赞许，“真是两个好名字，相信莱拉也会喜欢的。不过等她回来一定要嫉妒你了，华生小姐。”

我有些发窘，“如果我剥夺了你们女儿给它们起名字的权利，实在抱歉，请权当我在胡诌。”

芬奇给了里瑟一记狠狠的白眼，转而用温柔的目光几乎要把我看得融化掉，“我可爱的女孩儿，请你务必不要理这个滑头，他总喜欢逗弄人。莱拉特别喜欢烹饪，这方面有点儿遗传里瑟。你们喜好相同，等她什么时候从法国回来，你俩且有得聊呢，她会喜欢上你的餐厅的。”

我十分确定从进门开始还没提过任何关于自己的话题，而芬奇却准确无误提到了烹饪的事，“抱歉……请问你是怎么知道我开餐厅的事？我想我并没提过。”还是文件上有说，而被他们看到了？

这位老学究一样的人物看出我的疑惑，眼神瞬间明亮起来：“华生小姐，你的指甲修剪得齐整、干净且没涂甲基丙烯酸甲酯，”他说了一个我完全不懂的词，“对不起，甲基……什么？”

“就是指甲油，”他加快了语速，“你发型偏向中性，这样的女士发型少有掉发的可能，所以你的职业大概率应该和医疗、教育、烹饪这三个方向有关。你身上毫无医学试剂或消毒水的气味，显而易见地，我可以排除你从事医疗职业的可能。你身上没有任何粉笔灰的痕迹或者是白板笔的酒精味道，反而有一股肉蛋鱼的腥气伴随瓜果蔬菜的清香，顺带一提，你今天菜里的迷迭香放的量稍微有些多了，还有就是你店里的潘趣酒在性价比和味道上都算上乘。”

“真是太神奇了，”我打着手势，“光凭气味就能知道这些？”我难以置信地摇头。

里瑟懒洋洋地靠向沙发调笑他，“芬奇虽然不会烹饪，但对美食却颇有研究，这些年吃我做的菜，口味和嗅觉都越来越刁了。”

芬奇听到里瑟的近乎挖苦的夸赞当着我的面脸颊竟然不知不觉间爬上了一层淡淡的红晕，他笑容温和，“主要是观察，这只是简单的‘演绎法’而已，我不过是占了馋嘴的便宜罢了”

“‘演绎法’？”

“我只是小打小闹，演绎法是我们老邻居的专利。可惜他一直在无限期罢工……”一丝难过的情绪撞上他惋惜的口吻。

“他永远都不会再复工了芬奇，别抱有不切实际的幻想。”里瑟说地慢条斯理，而芬奇仿佛因为丈夫斩钉截铁的判断而更加沮丧，他呆呆地向虚空望着，像是走了神，缓了几秒钟才把手里的档案袋递到我手中，“你看看我只顾着说话，差点儿把正事忘在脑后了。”

我本来还想着问些什么，但被递过来的东西打断了。打开袋子把里面的文件拿出来逐一过目——避税规划书，印花税、市政税、个人所得税、资本利得税、遗产税、赠与税和继承税的缴纳证明，信托财产管理申明书，房屋购买合同，英国土地局颁发的产权文件，一张手写有英国房产归属信息网的登录账号和密码的卡纸，一份遗产继承公证和一份遗产转赠公证，袋子最底下有一套钥匙。

掏出手机，时间已晚，我不便再多叨扰他们二人，决定把十足十的厚厚一沓文件带回店里细看，于是我起身告辞。

特纳夫夫把我送到门口，温莎和格兰斯顿顺着门缝挤出脑袋，格兰斯顿呜呜低吼企图跟着我溜出门去，被里瑟强拽着才没跑出来。“噢，看来格兰斯顿已经对你芳心暗许了呢。”里瑟转而低头摸着小公狗的脖颈，面带调笑，声音低沉而磁性地接着说：“放心吧小伙子，你很快就会再见到这位美丽的小姐的。”

如果不是他的另一半就在身旁，任何一个听了这句话的女孩子都会误会那是调情的语气，芬奇果不其然在他身旁用胳膊肘怼了他一下并轻斥一声“里瑟先生！不要闹了。”

我和他们互道晚安，冲温莎及格兰斯顿摆手再见。老实说，这对极品基佬伴的相处模式让我开始憧憬日后美满的婚姻和家庭生活，他们互相打趣、调笑，连叫对方名字的奇怪方式，甚至是连挖苦都那么有情调。艳羡之情爬上心头，想到这我回过头在他们关门之前轻喊了句：“你们二位实在太有趣了，真是天造地设的一对儿！”

“噢，那是你还没见过他们呢。”里瑟在门缝合上的时候对我弯起嘴角，带着一丝邪魅。

“他们？又是谁……”我喃喃重复着，带着好奇与疑惑离开了贝克街，全然没了喝酒的兴致。


	4. 圣诞夜梦

转眼之间就是年末，平安夜我回家陪哈利姑妈吃了晚餐，她精气神看起来好了很多。姑妈跟我讲她已经开始参加社区活动，还认识了几个新友，真为她高兴。我在家陪了她一晚，因为第二天还有半天的班，于是赶早便匆匆离开了。

黑色星期五一过，全民抢购风潮业已结束，这之后的圣诞假期完全也是所有行业的低迷调度，餐饮业除了外卖打包几乎没什么生意，但开门迎客还是有必要的，哪怕只有半天，毕竟什么都有一个春播秋收嘛，还是会有零星的客人来的。

时光对人的改变悄悄无声息，现在他们一个个越来越越来越顾家。结了婚的当然要在一起腻歪，还单着的也会回去陪家人，至少是在这一天-在圣诞节。过了十二点我就遣他们各回各家了，再做些收尾工作就打烊。

看着窗子上前几天布置的彩灯，不禁想到早前我们一起庆祝圣诞节的时光，当年别提有多热闹了。记得开店第二年我们简直嗨到爆。那年谁都没回家，我们直接在店里开了一场狂欢派对。每个人都叫了另外的朋友过来，一屋子人把餐厅的对齐搞得几乎像个夜店。我们喝得酩酊大醉，横七竖八地躺倒一片。第二天当我迷迷糊糊打开卫生间的门，赫然发现本和弗瑞在里面衣衫不整地正抱在一起打着呼噜-至于之前发生了什么我想你懂的，那之后他俩就正式确定了恋爱关系……现在想想这些趣事，就好像昨天刚发生过一样。

假如你以初到英国的游客身份来问我伦敦何时景致最好，我很负责地告诉你，就是现在。冰雪覆盖下的伦敦已是美不胜收，要是能赶上白色圣诞节来英国游历，那你简直是撞了大运，听过说东方的句子谚语“瑞雪兆丰年”，跟我要表达的差不多是一个意思。说曹操，曹操到，圣诞的冬雪就那么不期而至了。前天空飘起了雪花，透明的冰晶缓缓飘散，这会儿道路上已经铺上一层薄薄的白雪。

放空，再放空，这种状态持续许久，等我回过神来，天色已经开始暗下来，街灯不知何时何时都都亮了。做些什么吧，我心里暗暗想着。那套钥匙在包里已经放了一些日子，而我总是主动地选择重叠它们。我打电话给姑妈告诉她晚上有约就不回了，姑妈没说什么，只叫我注意保暖。之后我穿好衣服，合上闸门，向贝克街方向走走。

脚步在雪地上发出咯吱咯吱的声响，街上没多少人在走了，我注意到格尺寸单影只。一个想法冒出来：现在我是个真真正正的孤儿了，无父无母。在不同的窗子上映出的不断变化的倒影，才觉得自己与那些团聚着，欢笑着的身影如此格格不入，像个流浪汉，想到这喉咙不禁有些犯苦。

到了，我抬头。

220B灯火通明，隐约能听见温莎和格兰斯顿的吠声。他们在狂欢着，而我在孤单着……

我吸了吸鼻子，冰冷的空气不怀好意地钻进鼻腔，肺管顿时一阵冰凉，鼻腔和脑仁被凛冽的西风灌得减轻痛，我边打冷战边拿出钥匙转开了221B的门锁。

这儿不冷，不像是连续没住人的样子。漆黑的室内被门缝中白雪的反光和路灯的光亮映出一点轮廓，这完全放松的身体后我伸手摸索一下，找到一个开关，按下去，头顶洒下的光亮瞬间晃得我眼仁生疼。

一道镶着拱形磨砂玻璃的门敞开着，踏进屋内，周身便的短暂的畏光反应过后我看清了眼前的环境，因一楼被门市分去大半，我脚下的短廊上方很局促。沐浴在一片沉静的色调之中，正对面有一段直立在眼前的木楼梯，楼梯旁是一个算不上宽敞的过厅。

沿途打开可见照明，走廊尽头一扇玻璃木门开着一道缝儿，本想先进去探看，匆匆一瞥间发现楼梯下头就是可以地下室的所在，于是掂量手持的那串钥匙，找到与锁头的标记对应的那一把。

地下室的高度目测大概有7英尺（约为2.13米），房间内配有壁炉，除了一扇高窗还有一扇落地窗紧挨后院，这个采光在白天也足够用，不过有点儿湿冷倒是真的。这屋子不大，颜色是过厅和走廊的延伸，除了房间正中央摆着一张铺满了瓶瓶罐罐的红木色大方桌，和地上几只凌乱摆放着的纸箱子，再没有其他家具，也没有多余装饰。桌子上的东西堆得下不去手，一台显微镜突兀得摆在桌边，显微镜旁边放着很多玻片，我在桌子上随意挑了个器皿拿起来细看，形状显然不是吃饭喝水用的，更像是某种实验器具。纸箱里有很多密封着的瓶子，有的是塑料瓶，有的是玻璃瓶，有的贴了名称，有的没贴。一连转过的几个瓶子，上面都打着“骷髅头”警示，搞得我有点儿毛骨悚然。看着那些标明是各种“酸”和“碱”的化学试剂，我心里不禁打鼓，怎么越看这里越像个毒窝呢……

退出地下室来到最里侧的套间。一进门便是厨房，另有一扇后门开向不大的后院。套间没有客厅，所以卧室同时兼具了起居室的功能，紧挨厨房的卫生间里洗衣机、干衣机一应俱全，就是款式过时。这里颜色亮堂许多，虽然墙纸被阳光晒得有些发黄但却不显旧，看上去更像是女士住的地方。

绕出套间探向二楼，木楼梯不是很宽。视线里的壁纸从一楼的亚麻纹理变换成竹子图案，两扇有些斑驳的翠色木门形成一个钝角，正对楼梯间的门旁还有一扇磨砂竖窗，这让映在楼梯间高窗上的月光分出一簇照进室内。和一楼的堰塞以及地下室的隐秘不同，二楼豁然开朗，厨房和客厅只由一道拉门隔开，空间连贯、通畅。

除了一楼的小套间略微跳脱之外，房屋的色调十分统一。从一楼入户走廊起，到二楼起居室淡绿的墙色，厨房薄荷绿的吊柜、翠色的吧台，再有深浅相间的绿色墙砖……眼满的绿色调，沉静深邃中透着神秘优雅。屋内的家具主要以檀色系为主，与壁炉旁暗红色的墙纸相映成趣，营造出不言自明的怀旧感。让我有点儿欣喜的是这儿的配色和我们餐厅竟然不谋而合。

面对房屋的装修和改造这件事，现在的英国人无论是在家居风格、装饰色彩，还是在家具和饰品的选择上，无不浮夸般地追求现代感和科技感。技术和工艺不断刷新着当代人的欲望和审美，智能家居时代已全面到来。随着近场通信与无线网络的成熟结合应用，加之更高效的低速短距离无线上网协议的普及，让蓝牙和红外技术都成为过去时。

现在大到公共空间，小到每家每户，到处充斥着人工智能，各种各样的设备。与此相比221B则毫无科技感可言，这儿的装饰风格简直不能再古老，字面意义上的“古老”，隔壁的220B恐怕都要把这儿甩出去好几条街。所有电器，从厨房电器到各式灯具，比起智能家居时代的产物来说更是功能寥寥。我敢打赌，刨除科技发展因素，就算在二三十年前这种装潢看上去也绝对足够复古。

放眼看去，起居室正对贝克街的一侧，两扇落地长窗对称而立，窗间墙的上方在居中的位置钉着一颗黑色的公牛头骨，头骨上戴着一副复古造型的白色耳机，十分抢眼。一张书桌靠放在墙边，两张皮质木椅各靠在桌子两侧，桌子上整齐地摆着一排档案盒。

房屋西面摆有一套一长一短两张沙发，其中长沙发靠墙。整面墙则由一张巴洛克风格的壁纸铺陈而开，纹样的造型繁复夸饰。令我费解的是有一个以明黄色线条勾勒的笑脸图案印在墙上，明显是被人故意喷涂的，笑脸上还有几个孔洞，像是——弹孔？然而这极强的视觉冲击却很好地将沙发、茶几、边几和角柜都包容其内，不仅没有显得怪异，反而昭示了绝无仅有的奢华。

除了西侧墙纸的图案夺人眼球，让人过目不忘的就要数客厅里巨大的红地毯了，同样复古的图案，就算有些褪色，依然彰显出尊贵的格调。视线移向东边，那设有壁炉，暗红色的花纹墙纸与客厅的地毯相互映衬。壁炉上方有一张角度微微向下倾斜的装饰镜，光的反射正好掩盖了空间的沉闷。壁炉两侧则各有一个书柜呈对称式立着，除了满柜子的书本，左侧书柜中间还架着一个尺寸很小的电视。

壁炉旁边对着厨房的位置摆着一张单人皮沙发，正好压着地毯的一边。这个款式我在一部讲述西方家具史的纪录片里看过，是著名的建筑大师勒·柯布西耶的家具作品。

一个小圆几紧挨在沙发右首边，而沙发对面则显得空空荡荡，这对于一间到处充满对称元素的建筑来说好像少了点儿什么。我俯下身观察，地毯上有些方形小凹陷，看大小也是个沙发的轮廓，我猜测是一对儿沙发里的一只被挪走了。

厨房正中的胡桃木餐桌上有一个斜向的长印很是显眼，指腹抚在上面有轻微的毛刺感，看深浅是用利器划出来的，或许是一把餐刀，桌面上还有些细微的腐蚀痕迹，作为一个餐饮从业者，此刻我不禁心疼起那块上好的木料来。

向里走，厨房与里间卧室由一个连廊衔接在一起，卫生间设在连廊的一侧。一开门我就闻到一股子药味儿，极像是医院的味道，但已细微到几不可闻的程度，我能闻到全凭本人嗅觉还算灵敏，我想着也算是职业病的一种吧。

卧室看上去比起居室小不少，房间和卫生间由一道磨砂玻璃门相互联通，奇的是卫生间朝向连廊的方向还单独开有一道正门。屋内陈设简单，靠墙有一组高低斗柜，斗柜垂直方向是一个空空如也的衣柜，墙上有张元素周期表，很遗憾这不是我的领域。两张单人床并排摆放着，里侧的床边上有一个木衣架。两张单人床之间的距离不到2英尺（约0.5米），眼看就要挨到一起了，我不禁皱眉，这个距离有些过于亲密了吧，几乎毫无隐私可言。

我转到三楼，这只有一间单独的大卧室，并非套间。那么这就可以解释二楼的卫生间为什么会有两道门了。这间卧室位于二楼起居室的正上方，直对着楼梯，这的采光可比楼下北向的那间卧房要好很多，只是洗漱就有些不方便了，得费力去二楼。西侧是和二楼卧室一样的衣柜，东侧的壁炉和楼下的规格相同，壁炉旁边的书柜也一并承袭过来，粗扫了一眼，都是小说，悬疑探案类的多一些。房间颜色没有起居室那样夸张，而是和二楼卧房一样——简单的淡绿色墙壁配以白色木门。一张超大的双人床摆在两扇落地窗之间。与床正对的位置有一张榉木长桌，没什么特别的，只是桌子上面有个烟灰缸很是好看，晶莹剔透，不像是玻璃或是琉璃，倒像是水晶的，可能价值不菲。

床与壁炉之间有一把沙发，造型中古，红色、格纹，一个米字图案抱枕靠着沙发背而放，一条毯子斜搭在一侧的扶手上。我仔细看过之后发现这沙发原来的位置应该是在楼下的那个空位上，看来之前猜错了，它们不是一对儿。

虽说这栋公寓在现下来说建筑类型古旧，装饰风格过时，但是我得说它真心不错，她有一种别样的美感。你说这是“复刻”也好，说它“别具一格”或“特立独行”也罢，总之它给我的感觉异常舒适，我愿意待在这儿，而且我总觉得自己好像来过这儿，这里的一切是那么奇妙，又那样让我感到熟悉。

尤其是今天，在这绝美的白色圣诞夜，我绝对应该靠着随便哪一扇落地窗，什么也不做就只静静地看雪，我甚至可以就这么安静地坐到天亮。

说干就干，我把沙发掉了个个儿，让视线朝向街道，将毯子盖在腿上，手里抱着那个米字靠枕，此时此地，一种说不出的熟悉感开始萦绕向我，我深吸着气，从那靠枕里闻到一股幽香。

不去深究那味道了，如我所愿，今晚只看雪。这沙发的靠背很高，身体往下一坐整个人就立刻陷进去了，我顺势摊开双腿将脚搭到窗沿。而此时我才忽然发觉，这房子竟然一点儿都不冷，非但如此还很暖和，原来是壁炉被改成了电暖，那想必楼下也是如此了。

雪花比之前更大了，飘散的点渐渐凝结成更大的团簇，在街灯的微光中伴着西风此起彼伏地飘散着，我一眨不眨地盯得时间有些长了，眼珠子开始阵阵泛酸，渐渐觉得头也有点儿晕乎乎的，眼皮更是越来越沉……

不知何时我右手里出现了一把拨浪鼓，现在的小孩儿估计都没见过这个，但我认得。我抬起手观察着鼓身与鼓面交接处的图案，然后来回晃着那面小鼓，叮铃当啷的声音便开始响个不停，换手的时候一下子没拿稳让它脱了手掉在地上。

我弯腰刚要去捡，这时候视线里出现了一只手，五指修长，他先我一步把小鼓捡了起来。我抬眼看去，那男人的手臂白得像大理石雕塑一般，“亲爱的华犹，你只看，但不观察。”一个犹如提琴般丝滑的男中音自那人嘴里发出，他就在我对面，但他的声音仿佛是从天边飘进我耳朵的，带见他唤我“华生”，我很疑惑，我并不认识这个人，我欲问他“你是谁？”，可做出了口型却发不出任何声音，老实说他这是擅长闯民宅。

大概对方也研磨我的迷茫，只见他微微细分的黑色卷发下一双灰色的眸子伴着眉毛的上挑而打开得更多，他用飞快的语速继续对我义正辞严地进行说教：“对你来说世界是一个不可捉摸的谜团，但对我来说却是一目了然之物，这是硬逻辑与浪漫幻想之间的对抗，这是你的选择，你没能把行为及其后果产生联系。”我完全听懵了，不过同时同时他把手里的拨浪鼓递回给我，一晃眼瞥见他身后上方挂着一颗黑色牛头骨，我完全不记得自己是什么时候跑回二楼起居室的……我有些发懵地看着那个男人，他身着一件深蓝色的丝绸晨袍，而那眉眼和嘴唇我好像在哪儿见过，非法闯入的人怎么会穿着晨袍呢？而他嘟着嘴气鼓鼓地看着我复另一篇文章：“我最后一次跟你说，你要是想玩儿这个拨浪鼓，就不要扔了它！”

只是拿脱了手，而已有什么好大惊小怪的？我动了动腿以示抗议，一阵对准穿透般的麻痒感便立即伴随着刺痛让我清醒过来，中，手里哪有什么拨浪鼓，眼前更没有没有银目的陌生男子，所以刚才-是梦，我揉着眼角不住摇头，不可思议之情难以言表，见鬼的梦。


End file.
